The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a known fuel injection pump of the type wherein fuel injection is terminated by a pressure relief action effected by means of a solenoid valve, the voltage applied to the solenoid tends to vary and causes the end of fuel injection timing to deviate from optimum timing.